


nightmares come in the dead of night (something wicked gives the devil a fright)

by namedawesome



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, Set in Season 3, Skull and Bone(r), but no im not, kinda halloween anyway, like bad dream things in here, lucifer has a bad dream, they dont kiss in this one but hey theres soft touches and what not?, this one might not be as good as it sounds but maybe thats just my anxiety, you guys can just look that up on etsy and see what pops up, you'd think i'd be better at titles by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: Lucifer woke with a snarl on his lips and his breathing heavy and frantic. He had never had a dream quite like the one he'd just woken up from. He didn’t want to go back to sleep. He wanted to go to the Detective's home and see for himself that she and her daughter were alive and safe and… That had never happened to him before. He had never had a dream like the one he'd just had.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 28
Kudos: 174





	nightmares come in the dead of night (something wicked gives the devil a fright)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lissa_rae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissa_rae/gifts), [SomeoneAsGoodAsYou (the_wanlorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/gifts).



> a great big thanks to both lissa_rae and SomeoneAsGoodAsYou for helping me out with this one!! you guys are the absolute best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! happy halloween!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucifer woke with a snarl on his lips and his breathing heavy and frantic. He had never had a dream quite like the one he'd just woken up from. He didn’t want to go back to sleep. He wanted to go to the Detective's home and see for himself that she and her daughter were alive and safe and… That had never happened to him before. He had never had a dream like the one he'd just had (Malcolm had shot him and then the Detective and then he'd searched the entire warehouse calling after the little girl, and when he'd found her… when he'd found her, she had screamed and she’d sounded so very scared and Lucifer couldn’t move to help her. But then the Detective had started screaming for him, begging him to help her daughter, and he had gotten up just in time to see that monster of a man shoot the little girl right in the forehead, Chloe bleeding out like he had been, begging and begging and begging for her daughter’s life in vain, and then it had been Uriel standing over Chloe, instead of Malcolm his finger pulling the trigger of the gun telling him that there was no way to save them now… He'd woken up after that and he was… he wanted to go see them so very badly). 

He knew he wouldn’t be appreciated at this time of the morning, especially on the Detective's day off, but he… he needed to be near them. He dressed, paying the utmost attention to every little detail. It was around three in the morning and he was trying to take as much time as he could, to distract himself. It wasn’t quite working (the small human’s scream echoing over and over again in his head, the Detective’s as well, and he was… it felt like it was crawling under his skin and settling in like poison, tainting everything it touched), and the next thing he knew he was in the elevator on the way down to the garage. 

He sat in his corvette, his hands shaking, and he knew that he could fly, that it would get him there faster, but he… he refused to use them! They weren’t him! But he wanted to… He couldn’t get the keys into the keyhole and he was getting more and more frustrated and he… Perhaps if he flew, just this once…

No. He would wait until his hands stopped shaking and then he would drive, because even though he needed to see them, he would not use his wings. He’d stopped cutting them off, but he _would not_ use them. He sat in his corvette for a long time, the sun had rose, and finally, he managed to get the keys into the ignition. He broke all sorts of laws, speeding for one, and weaving in and out of traffic for another. He just… he need to see them, and he wanted to get there quickly. He had already used up too many hours waiting for his hands to stop shaking. 

He spent a few moments dithering at the door before he opened it and walked in. Chloe was standing by the coffee maker and she gaped at him. As soon as he saw her, he felt himself immediately relax, the tension is his shoulders easing just a little. “Lucifer, what the… why are you…” she started, but she didn’t get to finish because her daughter rushed at him from the hall. 

“Lucifer!” the little girl practically screamed as she barreled into him. 

Usually, Lucifer would be very upset at this and demand that the urchin let him go immediately, but today… today he melted just a little and placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair. “Beatrice,” he said in greeting. He was already starting to relax. Chloe was watching him, brow furrowed, so he looked away, back towards the little girl. She was looking up at him and he just… He wanted to make sure that the both of them were safe, so he picked her up and settled her on his hip. He watched Chloe gape at him from the corner of his eye. “You’ve got your… school today, yes?” he asked the little girl. 

“Yeah,” she sighed and then brightened, “but we’re having a Halloween party today!” And then she continued to babble at him.

He watched her with a tentative smile and made his way into the kitchen. He stood as close to Chloe as he could get without her narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion. “Morning, Detective,” he said softly.

“Hey…” Chloe said slowly. She was watching him closely and he had to look away before he broke in half. 

“Just thought I’d stop by,” he told her as she squinted suspiciously at him. He couldn’t make himself look at her, but he was looking in her direction. Her brow furrowed, and he floundered for a moment. “Are you quite sure that the urchin is… that she _has_ to go to school today?” he asked quietly, once Beatrice had squirmed out of his arms to sit at the table and eat her breakfast.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Chloe told him. He nodded and looked away; his brow marred with a deep frown. “Why do you… are you okay, Lucifer?” she asked, settling a gentle hand on his forearm. 

He leaned into the contact (and Chloe’s brow furrowed further) and sighed, “Of course…” He meant physically, but she didn’t need to know that. 

Chloe stared at him for a long time, and then she turned to her daughter who was watching them as she shoved corn flakes in her mouth. Lucifer smothered the urge to stick his tongue out at her because Chloe would glare at him whenever he and the urchin did that sort of thing at each other. “Come on, Monkey, it’s time to go to school,” Chloe sighed. 

“But, Mom! Lucifer just got here!” she frowned, but she grabbed her bookbag and put it on. 

Lucifer shuffled anxiously as Chloe grabbed her keys. He looked up and her eyes were on him. Her brow was furrowed, and he wanted nothing more to go to her and smooth her worry away (he didn’t think it was about him precisely, but she _was_ staring at him). “Come on, you too,” Chloe said as she opened the door. She jerked her head towards her car and offered him a small smile. 

“Lucifer’s going to school too?” Trixie asked, much too excited for the early hour of the morning. 

Before Lucifer could tell her that he certainly wasn’t going to a school, Chloe said that no, he was just helping Chloe drop the urchin off. Trixie pouted, but as soon as they got in the car she perked up. “I thought you didn’t like hugs,” she said as soon as Chloe pulled out of the space.

“I don’t,” he sighed. 

“Then why did you let me hug you?” she asked. 

He froze. He really hadn’t known why he’d done that… “I…” he started. He closed his eyes and thought about the dream he’d had, the screaming, the blood… He shook his head and cleared his throat, “I don’t… know…”

“You just needed one, huh?” she sighed. “I get like that too! Maybe you can ask Mommy to hug you! She gives even better hugs than I do!”

He smiled slightly, “Yes, she does…” He remembered how it felt to hold her after they’d caught her father’s real killer. 

Trixie gave him a grin and stuck her tongue out at him, so he did the same. Chloe let them bicker the whole way and Lucifer was almost back to his usual self when they pulled up to the school. “Bye Mommy! Bye Lucifer! Love you!” she said loudly and into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind the seat. 

Lucifer made a noise of protest (it wasn’t a _squawk_ no matter what the Detective said), but she was gone before he could truly respond. He was straightening the lines in his suit and anxiously glancing at the school in the rearview when Chloe placed a hand on his arm, stilling his nervous movements. “Are you okay? Really?” she asked him. Her hand was warm and it settled him just a little, her thumb stroking at the soft fabric of his sleeve. 

“Of cour-”

She cut him off. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong,” she said. “I remember last Halloween…” She sighed heavily and he looked away from her. He didn’t want to think about _that_. “I just want to know if there’s anything I can do…”

He sighed, heavy and long. “I had a bad dream…” he offered. But he didn’t tell her anything else.

Chloe parked the car at a grocery store but didn’t get out. Her hand was on his shoulder and she was squeezing it every so often, her thumb stroking softly at the skin of his neck. “You coming in?” she asked. 

He blinked at her but nodded. He almost had to scramble to follow her out of the car but only because he forgot to unbuckle his seatbelt. He followed Chloe around as she shopped, boggling at the amount of candy she was buying. She asked him what he wanted for dinner, and he scoffed, picking out ingredients saying that he would take care of it. She rolled her eyes, but she let him have what he wanted. She tried to protest his paying for her groceries, but with the wink he directed at the cashier, all she could do was roll her eyes at him and let it happen. 

She looked worried about him when he followed her back into her apartment, but she didn’t ask him what was wrong. She put the groceries away and he started clearing up the living room. 

“Okay, seriously,” she sighed, and he stopped in the middle of fluffing the throw pillows on the couch to look at her, “what’s up with you today?”

He gave her a look. “I already told you, Detective,” he said with a soft huff. 

She crossed her arms and raised her brows. He looked away from her. “You said you had a bad dream,” she said. And then she was in his space, her hands pulling the pillow from his, and taking them in her own. He looked at their hands and then he looked at her. Her brow was furrowed and she was looking up at him. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, her voice was as soft as her fingers against his. 

He shook his head, sharp and tried to pull away. She wouldn’t let him. “Detective…” he sighed.

“It’s okay, I won’t make you,” she said, and he relaxed. 

There was a knock on the door and he growled, low in his throat, before moving to the door. He wrenched it open and the UPS man jumped about a foot in the air. “Uh… package for a Chloe Decker?” he said uncertain as Lucifer glared at him. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe sighed, and pushed him out of the way. “That’s me,” she directed at the man. He offered her the signature pad and she signed it. When she backed up, she was pressed against Lucifer and he was glaring at the man on the other side of the doorway. The delivery man practically threw the package at them and ran away. Lucifer caught it with one hand and glared after the man. 

“Well,” he scoffed. “That was rude!”

“Lucifer, you were _glaring_ at him like he killed your puppy!” she threw her hands up in the air and took the package from him. “It’s from Maze, anyway, you big dummy.”

He made a face at her but when she turned around, he was looking at her as innocently as he could. She still narrowed her eyes at him. “Maze lives here, what would she be sending you?” he asked to get her to stop looking at him like that. 

She sighed and looked down at the box. “Who knows, its Maze,” she offered. 

“Oh!” he perked up. “I bet it’s a-”

Chloe held up her hand, “Please don’t finish that sentence.” Lucifer just grinned as she opened the box and pulled a paper off of the top. “’Have a ‘happy’ Halloween, Decker, this is for the afterparty’?” she read. “Afterparty for what? What the hell is a ‘Skull and Bone(r)’?” she asked herself as she dug deeper into the box and pulled out a dildo. It was bright orange and the head of it was in the shape of a skull. Lucifer recognized it instantly just as Chloe dropped it back in the box. 

“Oh, Detective!” he exclaimed positively gleeful. “I have one of those! It’s a good one for you, darling, this one has _texture_ and! When you turn it just right-”

“Lucifer!” Chloe snapped, her face a deep red. “I don’t. Want to hear. About the texture. Of the dildo!”

“Alright,” Lucifer sighed, raising his brows. He moved away from her and grabbed the pillow he’d been fluffing before she cornered him. “I was just trying to help,” he mumbled to himself.

He heard Chloe sigh. He just finished fluffing the pillows and he moved to the messily folded blanket. Who had even folded it to begin with? He was betting it had been the urchin, the messy little beast. He started refolding it as the Detective ran the box up the stairs. Her face was still red, and he smirked as she disappeared up the stairs for a short while. When she came back down, he grinned wolfish. “That was a quick session, darling,” he said with a wink.

She turned even more red and balled up a piece of paper that was laying on the counter. She flung it in his direction, and he grinned as it hit him in the shoulder and bounced off. “Careful with the merchandise, love,” he told her. 

“I’ll show you merchandise,” she grumbled, but all she did was slump on the couch with a book. 

He watched her, wondering what to do next. Something in him settled as he watched her sitting there. She was safe, she was here, and she was hi- _well_ , she wasn’t _his_ … but she wasn’t bleeding to death on the ground in an airport. She met his eyes and he realized that he’d been staring and looked away. She had pictures on the wall, so he went over to them and pretended to be doing something that wasn’t hovering over her. 

He was surprised that there was a picture of him there. He’d never seen it before. It was of him and the urchin sitting at the coffee table. He remembered the day, but he hadn’t known that the Detective had taken a photo. The urchin had pulled him down to sit next to her and told him that he needed to practice drawing flowers for their next game night (he was, by far, the worst at face painting). 

“That’s my favorite picture of you two.” He jumped when she spoke. She was standing next to him, smiling at the photo on the wall. “You were so offended,” she huffed a laugh. 

“My drawing skills are already perfect!” he narrowed his eyes at her.

She pat his arm. “Sure, Lucifer,” she told him. 

He just glared at her, but it didn’t last long as she smiled at him. He sighed and this time, when she sat on the couch so did he. He pulled out his phone to play games and she read her book. The silence between them was peaceful and Lucifer found himself paying more attention to her than to the game he was playing. He lost his game (one where he had to pay attention) and jerked his eyes back to the screen with a frown. He put his phone away with a sigh and Chloe lowered her book. 

“Okay, seriously,” she sighed. 

“Detective…”

“No, Lucifer.” His eyes met hers. “You said you had a bad dream, and I thi-”

He stood abruptly and made for the door. He wouldn’t talk about this, because she wouldn’t understand and he- She was- He heard her call after him, but he made himself leave anyway. Not that he went far, mind. He didn’t even get into his car, just… He couldn’t make himself leave because what if something happened to her, to them, and he wasn’t around to stop it?

He stood hidden for hours. The Detective didn’t even know he was there, hadn’t seen him at all (though she’d paused when she’d gone to her car, his was still parked next to hers and he watched as she’d looked around for a moment). It was good to know he hadn’t lost his touch with shadows. He followed her on silent wings (his resistance to using them earlier had mostly been because of his distress, because this time, he didn’t hesitate in calling them forth) to the urchin-jail and was relieved to see that the urchin hadn’t been harmed while she’d been there. He followed them home and silently waited as they both got dressed in costumes. 

He smirked when the urchin exited the front door dressed as a tiny, leather covered Maze. He balked when her mother exited the apartment wearing the clothes she’d had on earlier with the addition of a fake beard and a tin cup in her hand. With a sigh he followed them through the neighborhood as they knocked on doors and said “trick or treat!” to everyone that opened their doors. There were a few times that he tensed up, ready to intervene when someone got too close to them, but they never needed him to. Everyone was being nice and there were small humans everywhere. He shuddered. How could anyone think that this was anything other than torture?

He was getting bored (no one had played a trick yet and wasn’t that just _boring_ ) and he was about to just act like he was walking through the neighborhood, and that he just _happened_ to be there, when he saw a few men dressed in dark clothes and scary masks, coming up behind them as they walked along someone’s drive. 

Silently, he slinked into the shadows behind the men. This was something he could do. He remembered putting the fear of the Devil into the demons when he’d first started in Hell. The men felt him behind them, he could tell that they sensed his presence. When they froze and turned towards him, he roared at them (deep, guttural, and all sorts of terrifying), feeling his eyes burn like they used to when he still had his devil face, and then they scattered, screaming bloody murder (he was sure that the one in the middle had wet himself and he couldn’t help smirking). In front of him, the Detective reached for where she usually kept her gun and spun towards him. The urchin, who had jumped and hid behind her mother, lit up when she recognized him. “Lucifer!” she yelled, and then she barreled into him. 

He breathed a sigh and set a hand on her head. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe’s voice was hard, and he knew she was mad at him. She probably knew that he’d been following them. 

He smirked, “Hello, Detective.”

“Do you like going trick or treating too? This house always has people in scary masks come up behind you and try to scare you! It’s really fun!” the urchin started pulling at his hand and he blinked down at her. 

“Fun?” he asked. 

Chloe, in that ridiculous beard, frowned at him, “Yes, Lucifer, harmless fun.”

Well, then… Perhaps he’d been just a little over-protective… “Right.”

“Are you gonna go trick or treating with us now?” Trixie asked. Lucifer looked down at her. She squinted at him, “If you are you need a costume.”

“The Devil doesn’t _do_ fancy dress, you little gremlin,” Lucifer huffed. 

“Here,” Chloe sighed. And then she reached up and placed a headband on his head. He tried to take it off, but she brushed his hands away and gave him that look that meant he better do as she says. She straightened the lapels of his suit jacket as she pulled away and looked up at him. “Perfect,” she said with a small smile. 

Trixie started pulling at his hand again and this time he followed. He couldn’t help the low growl that sprang from his throat every someone scared them. The urchin just screamed and then started laughing every time it happened and the Detective just jumped and laughed along with her. Eventually, Lucifer relaxed enough to laugh along with them.

Once it got too dark, Chloe and Trixie led the way home. He followed them, less on edge but still keeping an eye out for anything untoward. It _was_ Halloween and he’d heard enough stories from the officers at work to be vigilant. And he still felt the need to protect them. His little… well, he wasn’t sure that he could call them his family because his family had always a bit… dysfunctional. 

Chloe dragged him in the door and Chloe told her daughter to start sorting through her candy. She pulled off the beard and Lucifer took that as his cue to take the headband that she’d forced on him off. He sighed, long suffering, when he saw that it was a set of devil horns. He gave Chloe a look but she just smirked at him (she had definitely known he’d been following them, otherwise she wouldn’t have had the horns with her).

Chloe gave him a piece of candy from her tin cup and he watched as the urchin yawned. He tried not to, but in the end he did too. Chloe chuckled at him through a yawn of her own. He growled at her and sighed, moving to the couch. He’d just settled when the urchin, now dressed in her pajamas, clambered over him and settled next to him on the couch. 

“I’m glad you came trick or treating with us, Lucifer,” she said. She leaned her head against him, and he sighed again. 

“It wasn’t terrible, I suppose,” he told her. 

She looked up at him. “I didn’t think _you_ would be scared of all those people in the lame costumes.”

He scoffed. “I wasn’t _scared_!” 

She gave him a look, and he blinked at her. She definitely was her mother’s daughter. “You growled at them,” she deadpanned. He looked away from her. “It’s okay to be scared,” she told him. 

“I wasn’t!” he whined. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe and the urchin sighed. 

He looked away from them both. “I wasn’t scared,” he said soft. “I was-” He cut himself off. 

Chloe placed a hand on his shoulder. “Lucifer,” she sighed at him. 

“Well,” Trixie started, “you were awfully jumpy for someone who wasn’t scared.”

“I was worried!” he fidgeted with his cufflinks and looked away from them.

“Worried?” Chloe scoffed. 

“Yes! Worried!” he glared at her, but the urchin had grabbed his arm so he couldn’t stand without dragging her off the couch. “I told you, darling, I had a ba-” he cut himself off with a sigh. 

Chloe softened. “Lucifer…” He couldn’t make himself look at either of them. “Monkey, how about you go get in bed? You still have school tomorrow.”

Trixie sighed, but stood from the couch. “’Night Lucifer, ‘night Mommy! Happy Halloween!”

Chloe smiled after her, “Happy Halloween, babe. I’ll come say goodnight soon; read for a while, okay?”

The room was silent even as she came around the couch to sit next to him. He didn’t look at her, but his head ticked in her direction when she placed her hand on his arm. “Your bad dream was about us?” she asked. 

He leaned forwards with his elbows on his knees. “Yes,” he barely managed. 

“Do you want to-”

“He killed you both. My br-” he cut himself off. He shook his head. “He killed you both,” he said, voice rough. He cleared his throat. “It wasn’t real,” he told her with a small, painfilled smirk. 

Chloe hummed, her thumb stroking at his arm. She was still looking at him, he could feel her eyes on him, but he didn’t know what she wanted from him. “You better now?” she asked him. “Since you spent the day with us?”

He nodded. He didn’t want to be a bother and knew that he should just go home. His home that wasn’t anything like the Detective’s apartment, it wasn’t as warm or homey. It wasn’t… _They_ weren’t there, and he…

“You wanna sleep on the couch?” she asked him. This time he met her eyes, his breath catching. “Just to be sure you don’t have another?” Her hand came up to cup his cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning into the warmth of her hand. He didn’t have to say a word, he just opened his eyes and looked at her. 

She settled him on the couch, tucking him in and spreading a blanket over him. She disappeared, presumably to do the same for her daughter, and when she reappeared, she did so with a glass of water for him and a peanut butter cup. She placed both of them on the coffee table for him and he closed his eyes as she bent down and placed a kiss to his forehead. 

As she walked up the stairs, he called after her, “Enjoy your afterparty, Detective.”

She huffed and stormed up the stairs muttering to herself about “stupid, sex-crazed roommates” and “dumb, partners who have no boundaries”. He smirked to himself, wondering if she really would enjoy herself… She deserved it, especially after taking care of him. He snagged the chocolate off of the table and stuffed it in his mouth. At least he got something sweet before he fell asleep.


End file.
